This invention relates to a connector acquiring connection by magnetic force (herein referred to as a “magnetic connector”).
A connector of the type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H6-342679 and comprises a body provided with a pin contact and a magnet. By attractive force of the magnet, a mating connector is attracted so that the pin contact is contacted with a contact member of the mating connector. Thus, electrical connection between the connector and the mating connector is obtained.
In order to avoid misalignment or displacement between the pin contact and the contact member of the mating connector, the body is provided with a pair of guide ramps or slopes. Upon connection, the mating connector is guided between the guide ramps and automatically adjusted in relative position with respect to the connector. Thus, reliable contact between the pin contact and the contact member of the mating connector is assured.
However, the above-mentioned structure including the guide ramps results in an increase in size of the connector. Therefore, the above-mentioned technique is not suitable for a recent connector required to be smaller in size. In addition, the mating connector may be engaged with the guide ramps in an inclined position so that proper connection is not obtained.